


Apple Pie

by Mariekoukie666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariekoukie666/pseuds/Mariekoukie666
Summary: Baking a Pie to help Dean's mood





	Apple Pie

Dean was in one of his moods. Sometimes when something went wrong after a hunt or just something in general, he would shut himself up in his bedroom. Making sure that everyone knew that he was mad by slamming the door to your bedroom. You were pretty sure that if you’d had any neighbors they would have heard it.

 

Today, he was mad because the local store was out of pies. Okay, it was one of the reasons but this one was the last straw.

 

The hunt went horribly. They didn’t manage to save everyone and Dean took it personally. Sam ended up with a broken wrist and would be wearing a cast for the next few weeks.

 

So, here she was, in the grocery store trying to figure out what kind of apple would be better in a pie. It was the perfect fall weather to bake apple pie and you were certain it would cheer him up. You decided you’d take a small variety of them and mix them. The pie would be gone in a day anyway. Thinking about it, you grabbed a few more apples so you could make two pies. One for Dean and the other for you, Sam, and Jack.

 

You quickly grabbed what else you needed to bake and headed back to the bunker. Once you’d unpacked all the groceries and preheated the over, you began making the pie. You started with the crust: you mixed the flour, sugar, butter, water, and salt together then spread the result into the pie tins. Then you moved on to peeling all the apples. You didn’t know exactly how it happened but you realized that you may have bought too many apples. You hadn’t counted exactly how many you’d bought before getting them, but looking at the recipe, there was definitely more than what was required.  

 

But you continued making the pies.

 

You heard them before actually seeing them: Sam and Dean arguing over some silly thing again. When they reached the kitchen, they stopped dead in their tracks. The kitchen was already a mess even though you’d only made the crust. Sam and Dean laughed at you now, their argument forgotten.

 

“ _Oh, shut up and help me peel these apple_ _s_.”

 

Dean was more than happy to help with the apples while Sam got the dry ingredients ready. With all the necessary apples peeled, you mixed everything together before assembling the pies. Once everything was done, you put them in the oven to bake for about an hour.

 

You used that time to clean up the kitchen with Dean’s help. Although help was a strong word. He mostly licked the bowls or kissed you. Dean always became happy when there was pie.

 

After dinner was done, you brought the pies over to the table and gave a piece to everyone except Castiel, who didn't need to eat. Everyone agreed that the pie was delicious but everyone was still a bit disgusted while watching Dean eat his share.

 

Then Sam asked the only question that mattered:

 

“Did you bake pies just because Dean was in a bad mood, Y/N?”

 

You blushed and shrugged.

 

“What if I did? I mean… it’s not a big deal and everyone enjoyed it, right?”

 

Dean stared at you like he wasn’t quite sure if he was happy about the thought or not. In the end, he didn’t say a word and finished his piece before getting another one.

 

That night, you woke up to Dean’s side of the bed empty and cold. You sighed, knowing exactly where he was and what he was doing.

 

You got up and walked towards the kitchen. He wore nothing but his boxers and was well on his way to finishing the rest of the first pie.

 

“Dean, it’s the middle of the night. The pie will still be there in the morning.”

 

He groaned and uttered some unintelligible complaint.

 

“Stop trying to talk with your mouth full!”

 

“I said…” He swallowed, “But I want to eat it now. You know how I am when it comes to pie.”

 

“Can’t you at least bring it in the bedroom? You know I can’t sleep when you’re not next to me.”

 

You weren’t quite sure if he was even listening to you by the way he just nodded to your words. When it seemed he wasn’t going to budge, you decided to take matters into your hands. Literally. You stole the plate he held and quickly ran towards your bedroom, squealing and giggling when Dean followed you. He was taller than you, faster and stronger. He also knew your most ticklish spot. So, it was easy for him to catch you and exact revenge. But, he stayed in the bedroom with you. Luckily for the both of you, no one bothered you that night. You spent the rest of the night and most of the next morning in bed with Dean.

 

Everyone was happy and alive. In that moment, it was all that mattered.


End file.
